The Great Parasite
"The Great Parasite is greedy, and requires additional ore from your base to feast upon." Overview The Great Parasite is a cell furnace in Miner's Haven that was released on March 8th, 2017 as part of The Ultimate Update and was originally going to be a reborn item. The Great Parasite is one of the new Slipstream items. The celp furnace is mainly brown 'dirt' with some purple 'grass' on top. At the back is a small purple plant which mainly resembles the Chomper character from the Plants vs Zombies series. Like most cell furnaces, this doesn't accept high value ore from droppers like the Newtonium Mine. Also it doesn't accept upgraded ore. Its original effect was that the more ores that were on this server at the moment, the more powerful the furnace would be at the moment. However, it seems that the multiplier is based on the orevalue, then increases the orevalue thereafter by its starting orevalue (see the Upgrades section). It is unknown whether the amount of ore on the server affects the multiplier. At random intervals, the dropper will produce a sound at which the orevalue for that specific ore will drop back to its original value. It seems that when a dropper first starts dispensing ore into the cell furnace, its orevalye will appear high but increase slowly, before returning to its original orevalue. Upgrades *Starting ore value is based on a solo server with the only dropper being the dropper dropping ore into The Great Parasite. Trivia *Due to the compact size of this furnace, it is possible to place droppers on every side, provided they are long enough *The multiplier increases depending on the amount of ores that have gone into the cell furnace: **The orevalue of processed ore does seem to increase steadily. On a solo server, when iron ore is placed, it starts at $14B and increases by $14B each time, and a reset effect resets it back to $14B. With silver ore, it starts at $35B and increases by $35B each time. *Just like the Blood Magic, this cell furnace has a special effect, when processing ore it will randomly make a noise and reset the multiplier back down. *It seems that the multiplier depends mainly on the ore value. *Like most cell furnaces, this doesn't accept most ore, i.e. those from a Newtonium Mine or a Breech Loader. *This was almost removed due to too many parts, but it had been updated to have less parts in order to be accepted. *With The Great Parasite announced in May 2015 and it being released in March 2016, The Great Parasite is truly the most anticipated item for Miner's Haven. *This is one of three items originally made as an entry for a building contest. The other two items were the Overlord Device and Wild Spore. This and the Wild Spore were made for a "Plant-infested" contest. *The Great Parasite's original image for Miner's Haven was changed in February 2016 which appears to be a cropped version of the original teaser image on Berezaa's Twitter. *The Great Parasite has took almost 10 months to finally be released. This has been the longest awaited item. Category:Cell Furnace Category:Furnace Category:Slipstream Category:Afterbirth Update Category:Miner's Haven Submission